It's been written in the scars on our hearts
by PrincessFiona073
Summary: The ending Finn and Rachel should have gotten. One-shot.


**Summary: The ending Finn and Rachel should have gotten. One shot.**

 **Feel free to leave behind any feedback. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Fionakevin073**

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts:_ Pink _Just give me a reason._

i.

So college is freaking awesome.

Finn can hardly remember why he was so scared to come here in the first place. There's parties everyday (some of which he goes to and others in which he doesn't) and all of his classes are actually kinda interesting. Even his intro to Poetry class is pretty cool, though that's mostly cause his professor is kind of hilarious and actually makes reading Edgar Allan Poe somewhat interesting.

But anyway, College is amazing.

And yeah sure, he misses his Mom and Burt and the kids from Glee (old and new members) and while he _does_ want to go help the New Directions in person, travelling from Ohio State back to Lima kinda takes a lot of time. Time, which he soon discovers, he can't exactly spare.

While college is cool, it's also a lot of work too and in between homework, lectures, meeting people (everyone at Ohio State are actually pretty nice, much to his surprise) and going to parties and everything, Finn doesn't have time to travel back to Lima every week.

So yeah, that's one downer about the whole thing but Puck is here as well and he goes back to Lima pretty regularly to hang out with Jake and gives him updates on everything going on at Mckinley, which is pretty nice of him.

(He doesn't like to think that due to his busy schedule, he can't talk to Rachel all that often. Not that that really matters right now. They're endgame.)

ii.

He meets Matt, Jeremy and Kyle at a party in his dorm and they all quickly become good friends. Like, Matt was also his high school Quarterback and Jeremy plays the same video games as him and Kyle also wants to become a teacher, which is pretty cool.

What's even greater though, is that when they notice all the pictures on his wall that he's put up, they don't question him or call him a 'pussy' for being 'caught up in the past'. What's even greater, is that when Matt points at a picture of him and Rachel that he's pinned on one of his bulletin board, all he does is nod when he explains, "That's my. . . that's my Rachel."

Puck likes them all too, which is a plus and one day when it's just the two of them playing video games Puck comments casually, "It's good to have a few new bros in college." Finn looks at him with surprise, though he keeps most of his focus on the screen as he shoots at a zombie. "Yeah," he agrees, "it is nice."

He wonders if this is Puck's way of asking if they're still best friends.

Which, despite the fact that Puck has helped not only one but two of his girlfriends cheat on him with him, is still true. "But they're nothing like the guys at Mckinley," he adds after a moment. He pretends like he doesn't see Puck's half-smile.

—

Much to Finn's surprise, the coach of the football team asks him to join. Apparently one of their players was graduating this year and they needed someone to replace him and Matt had told Coach Baker that he'd been Quarterback at his old high school and—

Yeah, somehow Finn is roped into joining the football team. It's actually kind of nice. Finn is surprises himself by realising that's actually kinda missed being on the field and it's not like he's the star player or anything like that and he doesn't want to be, it's just nice to be apart of a team at Ohio State too. His mom and Burt are happy for him when they find out and Kurt spends over an hour on the phone explaining to him 'the dangers of College football' and is only subdued when Finn calmly explains that he's not even going to start properly going to practices until Sophomore year, since the season was over.

That's not even the greatest part: there's a vending machine that's installed near his bedroom and it has his favourite chocolate bars in it.

 _College is freaking cool._

iii.

Finn finishes his first semester at college with a 3.0 GPA and his Mom is so excited that she buys him a new x-box and a bunch of new games as a present. Luckily for him (and New Directions), he doesn't start his summer classes (he wanted to catch up for all the courses he missed during the fall semester) until mid-June, so he has an entire month to devote all of his time to the New Directions and allow Mr. Schue to finally go and his and Emma's honeymoon after they had gotten married at Regionals.

Finn is not overtly bothered that he misses the ceremony: Emma had already told him of her plans in an email and even Finn had to admit that he had not been the ideal best man. So it's all cool. Finn returns to Mckinley to help the New directions prepare for Nationals in four weeks and Mr. Schue departs for his honeymoon in Rome because apparently him and Emma have to go to some month long teachers conference during the summer.

(That's something he's not looking forward to having to do when he eventually becomes a teacher)

Nothing has really changed all that much in Mckinley in the short time he's been away.

He's pleasantly surprised when he firsts walks into the choir room for the first time in three months. All the members of Glee had made him a giant poster that said, "Welcome back the almighty treble clef!" He laughs loudly when he sees it (and yeah when he goes home he may or may not shed a tear as something warm burns in his chest) but quickly gets down to business.

"Come on guys," he says, clapping his hands together as he approaches the board and quickly writes _Nationals_ on it. "We have exactly four and a half weeks until Nationals. We need to make a setlist, divide the solos and choose what kind of musical numbers we're going to perform." He surveys the room, taking note of everyone's focused expressions as they listen intently to what he's saying and a sliver of proudness wraps itself around his heart.

"Now last year, we had a system. One number for the Trebletones, one solo for Rachel and one group number. You guys won Regionals and that's amazing but if we're going to win Nationals we need to not only surprise the judges _and_ the competition, we need to _wow_ them. Last year we focused more on vocals and less on the dancing but this year I say that we do the exact opposite: focus on both. We're strongest when we work together as a team."

Everyone looks a little surprised with his choice but—thankfully— no one looks displeased. He smiles faintly; feeling pleased with himself before continuing, "I have managed to narrow down six songs which I think would work for Nationals. I'm going to show them to all of you and then we'll put it to a vote. The three songs with the most votes are the ones we're going to perform at Nationals."

He returns to the board and grabs ahold of one of the markers. "Okay, first song is. . ."

He had chosen _Come Sail Away_ by Styx, _Don't You Worry Child_ by Swedish House Mafia, _My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark_ by Fall Out Boy, _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons and _Let Her Go_ by Passenger and, if he does say so himself, an ingenious mash-up of Counting Stars by One Republic and _The Monster_ by Eminem and Rihanna.

Around thirty minutes later, they've managed to narrow it down to Come Sail Away, the mash-up and Don't You Worry Child. Finn can't even contain a grin at the excitement on all of their faces, including his own.

He's boss at teaching.

—

Finn changes his mind.

He's so not boss at teaching.

It's around seven o'clock at night and he's still in the auditorium, trying to divide the solos throughout the performances equally. Come Sail Away is mostly a vocal number though he does have Kitty and Jake doing some badass flips and stuff throughout the performance, since they are their best dancers since Brittany left. Luckily for Finn, Mike managed to teach him some dance move terms so that he could instruct them both as to what exactly he wanted them to do since Mike was still finishing up the last of his exams.

He gave Tina a major solo during _Child_ and Blaine a major solo during that number as well. Sam and Ryder are the male leads for the _Counting Stars_ portion of the mashup, with Artie and even Joe doing most of the rapping for _Monster._ Unique and Kitty are the female leads for the chorus of _Monster_ but he's worried he's neglecting Marley too much.

Though he's been friends with many of the members of New Directions for years, of all his 'students' Marley is kind of what he was to Mr. Schue in many ways. If he was one to pick favourites, Marley would be it for him (though he'd never admit it). He gives her small solos during each number and strains to find space to put Sugar in, who despite her overall vocal improvement over the past year, is still not a good singer. But he gives her one small verse during _Come Sail Away_ that he'll make sure to echo over with Jake's solo.

He still isn't sure if he's done the right thing though, so he does what he normally does whenever he's unsure of something.

He calls Rachel.

It takes approximately ten seconds for her to pick up the phone.

"Finn?" She asks, sounding kinda surprised.

Finn flushes at the sound of her voice and stares across the auditorium, listening to her breathing. _What was it she had called it?_ he thought before remembering, _our Jerusalem._

"Hey Rachel," he greets, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

The last time he'd talked to her was a few weeks ago after her Funny Girl audition. He'd heard from Kurt that they're both staying in New York until late May because they have to do some extra performance stuff for NYADA but that they'd be back for the whole of June before returning to NYC.

"How are you?" she questions and he hears the sound of her closing a drawer over the line.

"Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"No," she bursts out loudly, catching him by surprise before collecting herself, "I'm just at the loft getting out some ice cream from the freezer before I start watching Footloose." Finn smiles softly at the memory of them watching it together in a drive-in before starting to make out midway through the movie.

"Cool," he says simply, staring down at the music sheets that cover the whole piano top.

"Why did you call?" Her voice isn't accusatory or harsh, only curious. She knew something was up the minute she'd answered the phone.

It makes his stomach flutter at the reminder that they still know each other so well.

"I need some advice," he admits lowly, "I just separated the solos for Nationals and I'm not sure that I've done the right thing you know? Like what if the song choices suck or one of the kids who I give a major solo too, can't hit the right note and then I'm forced to give it to someone else and have that kid hate me forever. Or what if because of my dumb song choices we lose Nationals and no one sings up—"

"Okay Finn," Rachel cuts in, her voice smooth yet firm. "You need to calm down. Blaine called Kurt the moment practice ended and he could not stop raving about the song choices that you gave the group. I believe the words 'outstanding' and 'inclusive' were used multiple times." There's a beat of silence before her voice turns playful. "And, if I do say so myself, your mashup of Counting Stars and The Monster is ingenious. You told me not to be nervous about my Funny Girl audition because singing was what I'm good at and that it's what I'm meant to be doing."

There's a pause before she finishes.

"Believe me when I say that you doing everything with Glee and teaching is what you're meant to be doing, okay?"

His heart squeezes in his chest.

"Okay," he agrees, his throat closing up with emotion.

"Good."

There's a moment before she continues.

"I'll see you soon Finn."

"See you Rach."

Then they both hang up and though the urge to say _I love you_ is strong, Finn knows that neither of them ready for that just yet. The universe still hasn't quite done its thing.

iv.

Nationals is in L.A. this year which Finn is kinda psyched about. Like New York and Chicago were awesome but Los Angeles is where most of the celebrities are. Everyone claps and hoots when they hear the good news before they quickly get back to practicing. The mashup is progressing nicely, though Finn is struggling with the choreography, though thankfully Mike managed to come back to Lima after a week of them rehearsing to come help polish off their moves.

Finn is proud of all the numbers but there's something about _Come Sail Away_ that makes that same feeling he had during _Some Nights_ swell up in his chest again and make him feel close to tears. But it occurs to him during practices for Nationals and during their weekly lessons that these members of New Directions don't have that— that _connection_ that he has with most of the originals.

They don't have a _Journey._ If the auditorium is Jerusalem for him and Rachel, Journey is Jerusalem for the original twelve members of Glee club. But the other kids just _don't have that._ And it bothers him. He wishes that forty years from now and everyone has graduated and everything that if they turn on the radio and that one band— or that one song— starts playing that they immediately remember the good old days in New Directions.

So he starts to brainstorm possible bands secretly. They only have a little less than two weeks until Nationals but they've got everything pretty nailed down except for a couple turns and twists during the mash-up, so he figures taking a small break to keep everyone from being too stressed is a good thing. Finn frowns at the list in front of him and crosses out _Fun._ While _Some Nights_ had been awesome, last year they had already covered a few songs from them already. When he starts to think about it more, he crosses out _Queen_ for similar reasons and then puts a line through _ACDC_. While that band is _awesome_ , he highly doubts that the likes of Kitty and other members really enjoy their music.

He drums his fingers against the desk as his mind wonders, frustration making his stomach clench as he stares out the window. "What is it bumpkin?" Coach Beiste asks as she sits down across from him. Finn sighs shakily before explaining the situation and feels oddly comforted as she sits there and listens to him meaningfully and without any sort of patronisation or anything. "I just need to find something that brings them all together," he finishes lamely, rubbing a hand across his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't be thinking about it so hard," Beiste offers, ripping a piece of her chicken off and stuffing it in her mouth before continuing, "I mean, when you decided to do _Don't Stop Believing,_ you didn't sit down for hours and suddenly decide it did you? It came to you in a moment that you least expected it to and because Journey had some sort of sentimental value to you. Here's a thought, why don't you go home for the weekend? You gave the kids this Friday off and the additional practice isn't until tomorrow afternoon right? You have until Monday to give them the assignment and Nationals is the week after that. You have plenty of time kiddo."

"Thanks Coach," he tells her, offering her a small smile.

She only smiles at him, grease coating her lips.

As he walks towards his truck, he starts to think about what she said. Like really think about it. He slides into the truck and puts his bag beside him but he doesn't start the car for several moments. He thinks intently about that fateful afternoon with Puck and Artie and how he had returned to Glee and he thinks that along with falling in love with Rachel and becoming a teacher, it's the greatest choice he's ever made.

He turns on the ignition and fiddles with the radio and begins to pull out of the parking lot and head for home. He frowns as some intolerable rap song comes on the station and he quickly changes the station while trying to keep his eyes on the road. Finn doesn't need a car accident to add to his troubles, thank you very much and he has no desire to hit another mailman (or any other civil servant). He smiles faintly when the familiar sound of The Beatles begins to play through the speakers and he can't help but sing along with the song.

" _Let it be, let it be, let it be, oh let it be,"_ he sings softly, tapping his fingers on the wheel, " _whispering words of wisdom, let it be."_

Finn pauses for several moments, his eyes widening with excitement as he realises—

v.

"The Beatles," he declares, scribbling the name onto the board before turning around to stare at everyone, excitement making his cheeks flush red. Artie gives a large hoot at the name and he hears a few other noises of approval. He puts the marker down before approaching them, standing up a little bit straighter as he meets everyone's gazes.

"Nationals is in a little over a week," he tells them, the room suddenly growing thick with nervousness. "And I know that competing is important and believe me when I say that I know that winning means a lot, but it's important to remember that that's not the only thing that Glee Club is about. Glee is about the music and the friendships, the drama, hell even if the romances. It's about the family you make whenever you're in this room. It's about the memories."

"Don't start crying on us Finn," Sam jests, causing everyone, including him, to laugh.

"But seriously," he says after a few moments, his smile dying as this urge to get them to _understand_ swells in his chest. "I mean what I'm saying. When I was in Glee, we all had this one song— or rather this one band, that no matter where we were in the world or whether or not some people were on speaking terms, always brought us together. The first song that was ever sung by the New Directions— or rather the first proper musical number was Don't Stop Believing by Journey and I know that whenever any of the original twelve of us hear it, they're going to think about the time we spent in this room."

"The Beatles were all about unity and breaking boundaries. What's even more incredible about them is that each member was invaluable. In so many other bands, there are so many replacements— whether it be guitarists or singers, there's always been some kind of major change. But not with the Beatles. From 1962 to when they broke up in 1970, it was always those original four. This group in here has that same kind of invaluableness. Every one of you is special and New Directions wouldn't be the same without any of you."

Finn thinks that he can see Tina and Marley wiping at tears and even some of the boys look kinda emotional. _Success!_ He thinks triumphantly before he instructs them to feel free to perform any song that they feel like and that he already has the group number in mind.

"But Finn— the Beatles have so many albums. You can't expect for us to do them justice in only one week," Marley points out.

Finn grins at them.

"That's why we're doing them for two weeks."

—

A few days later he watches them all do _Let it Be_ in these super cool outfits and he thinks _this is what I'm supposed to be doing._

And nothing (except being with Rachel) has ever felt so freaking _right._

vi.

They leave for L.A. on June 3rd and they perform two days after they arrive and return home the day after that. Luckily for Finn, this doesn't coincide with his Summer school schedule, since his classes start on 9th and last until August 10th, which gives him about two weeks before Sophomore year official starts. But strangely enough, Finn doesn't really mind. Yeah, having more time to hang out with everyone would be cool but he's actually looking forward to going back to school for the first time in his life.

Mr. Schue plans on meeting them in L.A. before coming back with them to Lima with them and Mercedes and Puck are planning on watching with them and even Kurt, Santana and Rachel surprised them all by telling them that they are planning on doing a road trip to L.A. before driving back to Lima. They took a train back to Lima before immediately getting in the car and driving. Seriously, the only reason Finn even knew that they'd come back for his Mom's car is because she needed him or Burt to drive her to work somedays.

But anyway, it just makes his heart kinda feel all soft and warm that so many members of the old gang are coming to L.A. to support them and even those who aren't physically showing up made sure that Mercedes or himself were recording the performance to send to them.

—

L.A. is without a doubt one of the prettiest and _hottest_ places that Finn has ever been to. Luckily, their hotel is right by the beach but Finn only gets to go there once before he's being dragged off on a tour around the city with New Directions, Mr. Schue, Puck and Mercedes. They all go shopping and take pictures. They visit Hollywood Boulevard and the Chinese theatre and the Griffith Observatory and everything on that first day.

Later on that night, Kurt, Rachel and Santana show up at his hotel room and drag him, Puck and Mercedes out for dinner. "I don't know guys," he tells them, shoving his hands in his pockets as Kurt climbs into the front of the car. "I think that I should stay with the team—"

"Come on Frankenteen," Santana cuts off sharply, though her eyes are warm with humour, "Relax a little. I think that I can see some grey hairs forming in that fuck-boy haircut of yours." Rachel rolls her eyes at Santana's comment and grabs a hold of his hand and that of course, makes Finn soften. "It's just for a few hours." A teasing smile appears on her lips as she promises, "We won't even let you get drunk."

 _She's so beautiful,_ he thinks wildly, wondering if it's okay for him to tell her that. "You look amazing," he tells her instead, his heart skipping a beat when her cheeks warm. She's wearing this short cut floral dress— sorry, romper— that shows off her long legs and her collarbone. He kind of really wants to kiss her lipgloss away. Santana shoves him into the car, interrupting their small moment as she snipes, "Try getting into Berry's pants _after_ we eat, Finnocence. Mama is hungry."

It's a lot of fun going out with them. Santana and Puck only get a little bit drunk and the food is amazing and Finn laughs more than he has in a long, long time. Later, as they walk back to the car, him and Rachel walk a short distance behind the others, laughing as Santana attempts to get Kurt to give her a piggy back ride.

"I wanted to tell you this in person," Rachel suddenly comments, playing with her hands though Finn can see the happiness in her expression and his heart skips a beat because— "I got a callback!" Finn smiles so widely his cheek hurts and without even thinking about he hugs her tightly and swings her around, causing her to squeal in delight and surprise. "I knew it!" he exclaims passionately, "I knew it, I knew it!"

He wonders briefly if she can feel his heartbeat through his shirt as he continues to spin her around before putting her back down on the ground. "What—when is it?" he asks hurriedly, his cheeks warming as he continues to hold onto her hand. "I'm meeting them again in about two weeks. I have to head back to New York right after this and then I may return to Lima in July instead. By then I'll know whether or not I've got it."

"I'm so happy for you," Finn tells her, leaning forward to hug her one more time, "You're a star Rachel." She laughs quietly and wraps her arms around his waist before murmuring into his chest, "I haven't got the role yet." Finn kisses the top of her head and whispers back, "You will. They're the biggest idiots on the planet if they don't choose you."

She pulls back slightly and looks up at him, the stars reflecting in her eyes.

(They totally end up having super fantastic sex when they get back to his hotel)

vii.

When Finn wakes up, he's alone. Rachel left a note by his bedside along with a muffin that he quickly devours as he pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Nationals is tomorrow and so the New Directions are planning on practicing most of the day before going out for an early dinner at this place right by the hotel.

(He pretends that he's not the slightest bit disappointed that she hadn't stayed. It's becoming a habit for them to walk out on each other)

By ten in the morning, he's made sure that everyone is wide awake and in one of the practice halls, since no team is allowed to practice at the theatre where the competition takes place. "Okay guys!" he calls out, clapping his hands together to prepare them for the number. Luckily, one of the band members at Mckinley had agreed to be apart of the club in order for them to have twelve members (and be illegible to compete) but in reality he was just going to stand off to the side and play the guitar during some numbers and dance a little in others.

They run through _Come Sail Away_ three times without a hitch— much to his eternal relief— but panic arises when Ryder continuously steps on Tina's feet during _Child_ and when Blaine hits the wrong note during his solo for the number. The mash-up experiences hardships when Artie accidentally wheels over Jake's foot and the guy needs some ice on his foot but other than that he's okay.

It takes them about six-seven hours of continuous dance and vocal rehearsals to pull all the numbers off to everyone's satisfaction before finally Finn decides to call it a day. "You guys will tire yourselves out if you keep on practicing so much," he tells them, clapping a worried looking Ryder on the shoulder before shooting them all encouraging smiles. "Everyone go take an hour break and get ready to go out for early dinner. We're all going to need our rest in order to be on our game tomorrow."

Everyone murmurs their agreement and slowly begin to pair off and disappear to their rooms.

"They're amazing Finn," Mr. Schue says from beside him.

Finn looks over at him and suddenly he feels kinda unsure about everything. "Really?" he questions, "You're not just saying that?" Mr. Schue lets out a small chuckle before shaking his head at him and telling him with such sincerity that Finn can't help but believe him. "You're an amazing teacher Finn. You may not have the degree just yet but you have a natural gift."

"Thanks Mr— Will," he tells him, relief flooding through him that all the awkwardness between them has finally drifted away for good. He goes to his room and showers before changing into the same pair of jeans he wore earlier and a button down shirt. He lets Puck in when he knocks and listens to him talk about this super hot Latina he charmed at the beach. He doesn't really participate in the conversation until Puck says something in an accusatory tone. "You and Berry totally had sex last night, didn't you?"

Finn flushes brightly and tells him to keep his voice down.

"You're lucky none of the kids heard you," Puck tells him matter-of-factly, something which Finn had kinda forgotten all about the moment Rachel had begun to kiss his neck. "Oh god," he murmurs, smacking his hand on his forehead. Puck laughs at him from where he lies on the newly made bed, his laughter filling the entire room.

"What if they saw us—" Finn shakes his head in horror, unable to even think it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if they saw you bring Berry to your room they would totally think that you're both talking about music and braiding each others hair."

"You think so?"

There's a pause.

"No Hudson. But if thinking that makes you feel better."

He totally doesn't meet any of their eyes throughout dinner.

But other than that, it's a good day.

—

They totally blow their performances out of the water. There are no wrong notes or rocky dance moves. They sing with the same kind of passion and intensity that New Directions did at Nationals last year and they bring the freaking house down. Seriously, their standing ovations lasts for over two minutes.

They performed last, since they were last years Champions and Finn feels super confident that they're going to win. The other groups were good but not great. Heck, Vocal Adrenaline hadn't even won their own Regionals. The only other group that Finn is truly worried about— and he knows it sounds horrible to say so but it's just, his kids were so great— is Oral Intensity or some other pretentious name like that.

They had done this super cool costume change within like twenty seconds and had performed this really catchy match up of some Broadway Classic and that new One Direction song. Mr. Schue and everyone else had sat in the audience during their performance but Finn had decided to stay backstage on the side and he laughs happily when everyone gathers around him for a group hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys," he tells them, giving them all high fives. "You rocked that stage and brought the house down."

Soon enough, all the teams are back on stage again, waiting for the judges to announce who the winner is. Finn can feel his heartbeat in his ears and he feels so nauseous he has to hold onto Sam's shoulder for support so he doesn't fall over. His eyes are closed as he bites down on his lower lip.

"In third place comes the Raging Tunes from Sunnyvale California High school." He breathes out a sigh of relief. Marley squeezes his other hand tightly from beside him. The next few seconds are some of the longest of his life. He hears the host open the envelope and his heart nearly stops in his chest when he hears the intake of breath as he prepares to speak. "And in first place. . . from Mckinley High the New Directions!"

viii.

They return to Lima victorious and with another 1st place trophy.

And it's amazing. Yeah sure, winning Nationals the first time was without a doubt one of the happiest moments of his life but it's different this time around. Special. Finn doesn't really know how to explain it. . . it's just different than before. Better, almost.

He has to leave for school about a week after they get back and as a parting gift before he goes they sing one of his favourite songs, _More than a Feeling_ in gratitude for everything he had done. He doesn't get to see some of his friends graduate and he isn't there for the final few weeks of school, but the nights before he leaves he hears all about everyone's plans for the summer and for their future.

Tina had been accepted to Brown to study International Relations, Mike had gotten a job at some ballet school for kids over the summer in between the school year, Artie had been accepted into NYU to study film. Sam had gotten into Ohio State but was planning on going to New York with Artie and Blaine and going to community college there. Blaine himself had chosen to go to Julliard instead of NYADA because he decided that he wanted to be a composer and Julliard had the better program. Jake was going with Puck on a road trip for three weeks, Kitty had bible and cheerleading camp during July and August. Sugar had been accepted into some French school for fashion and Joe was planning on staying back another year because he hadn't taken some courses he needed for the program he wanted to go into. Ryder had football training for a few weeks and Marley got a job at the movies and Unique's parents were taking her to Florida for a few weeks.

Essentially, he was the only one going back to school.

But strangely enough, Finn didn't really mind.

Yeah, not getting to see his friends sucked but there would always be Winter break and other summers to see them and everything, so he doesn't feel too bad.

—

There are three things that occur that summer that change Finn's life.

The first, is that when Puck gets back from his road trip with Jake in mid July, he randomly declares, "I'm going to join the army." Finn is holding his Psychology textbook in his hands when he says this and even though the textbook is over like 600 pages and ways ten or fifteen pounds he doesn't even feel it when it falls on his feet. "What?" he asks, uncomprehending. Puck tilts his head as he looks at him sideways, taking a sip of his beer. "The air force actually," he clarifies, as though they were discussing the weather and not, you know, his best friend joining the freaking army. Finn can barely stop himself from wincing at the thought of his short-termed stint in the army.

"Are you sure about this?" Finn inquires, his brain kinda going numb.

"I can't keep relying on you to keep me in line Finn," Puck replies, finishing his beer with a small grunt. "I figure that if anyone's got what it takes to keep me in line and stop me from being such a screw up, it's the army. Air force. Much cooler."

"Puck—"

"Finn you're my best friend and you've been a better friend to me than I can ever dream about being to you. You've believed in me, forgiven me and let me stay here for the past few months. But I can't keep on relying on you to keep me in check. I think that after watching you with the New Directions and all of this," he waves his hands around the room to emphasise his point, "I kind of just realised that I need to figure out how to be a man on my own."

Finn surveys him, a lump growing in his throat. There's a thick silence for a few moments as the two friends look at each other and prepare themselves to say goodbye to life as they knew it. "You're going to tell me you're in love me too?" he jokes lamely, cracking a small smile. Puck rolls his eyes and tosses a cushion at him in response, hitting Finn square in the chest.

Puck leaves for Georgia the following week.

The second thing that occurs rocks Finn to the core.

He's never been more rattled in his entire nineteen years of existence, including finding out that he wasn't the father of Quinn's baby and finding out the truth about his dad. What happened was this:

Rachel doesn't get Fanny.

Well, she does, she's just cast as the understudy instead of the main role.

When Finn finds out he's at the library studying for a midterm when his phone begins to ring. He picks it up immediately when he sees that it's Rachel and speaks in a low, hushed tone so that the librarian doesn't come and kick him out again.

(In Finn's defence, last time that happened it wasn't even his fault. It's not like he asked for that blonde haired girl whose name he's forgotten to start dancing on top of his table)

"Hey Rach," he murmurs, his eyes glued to the words in front of him.

He's instantly alarmed when he hears her sobbing into the phone. "Rachel?" he asks, his heart dropping to a pit in his stomach. "Baby? What's wrong?" He's already started packing his things and he's heading towards the door before she can even respond. "Just breathe baby," he murmurs soothingly, "Breathe."

"I didn't get it," she whispers after a moment, sniffling.

"Rach what didn't you get—"

 _No._

 _No fucking way._

"I didn't get Fanny," she tells him, her voice small. "I got cast as the understudy to this actress who can't even sing the songs properly or hit the right notes Finn! I'm a failure and god— I'm so so stupid—"

"Don't say that," Finn admonishes, "You're so so talented baby and those casting directors are idiots for not casting you as the main actress. And you're not a failure— or stupid for that matter. You got cast as the understudy of the main role for one of the biggest musical revivals of the 21st century at the age of nineteen Rachel. You're a star, who has already accomplished so much so early in your life. And it's not like you're never going to perform right? If the lead gets sick or gets pregnant or something like that you get to play the character and be in the spotlight right?"

"Yes," she whispers after a few moments, still sounding dejected.

Finn hates himself for not being able to be there for her right now. He hates that he can't wrap his arms around her and kiss her and bring her water. But there is one thing he can do which he knows almost always makes her feel better.

He sings to her.

" _When there's a dark storm on your horizon/ And you think you can't get through it/ Just put your hand in my hand/ And I'll show you how to do it."_ He stops in the middle of the school campus to sing and yeah, everyone looks at him weirdly but Finn doesn't really give a crap. This is his _person._ The love of his life. He'd dance forever for her if he had to. _"When the future looks uncertain/ You can count on me to be there/ And when your heart and soul are hurting/ Just look and you'll see there. Just follow where I lead/ I'll give you what you need/ A love that's always true/ And someone who believes in you."_

He finishes the song quietly and smiles with embarrassment as some people begin to clap at him. But it isn't their opinion he's waiting for her.

"I wish you were here," she murmurs finally.

Finn can feel his heart crack.

"Me too," he replies truthfully.

She hangs up moments later.

He wonders why it feels like more than hundreds of miles in between them.

ix.

The third thing that happens to him that summer, doesn't seem like that big a deal in the moment it happens. He's doing his laundry at the laundromat installed on campus during his last week exams when a short girl with blonde hair that reaches the edge of her shoulders comes hurrying into the store, swearing loudly.

"Fuck fuck fuck," she exclaims, shoving what looks like a leotard into one of the washing machines along with the detergent before turning it on. Finn can't see her face as he watches her pace by the machine, running her hand through her hair, though he can most certainly hear her sighs and swears.

"Are you okay?" he asks, after the swearing has died down and she's sat herself down into one of the chairs. Her eyes snap up to look at him, wariness making the blue look almost grey. "Just peachy," she snaps, making Finn raise his hands up defensively. She winces at her tone, her neck growing red with shame. "Sorry," she mutters, wringing her hands together. "Today was a bad day. I. . . apologise for my rudeness."

"I get it," Finn supplies helpfully, looking at his machine. Another 30 minutes to go.

"My name is Evie," she says suddenly, extending her hand out towards him.

"Finn," he says in reply, kinda surprised by how firm her grip is.

She doesn't say anything else and instead retracts her hand and looks through her bag, bringing out a large book that looks like the kind Finn is forced to read for his lit classes. Finn takes that moment to survey her curiously. For the most part, Finn hadn't really become close friends with any girls at Ohio State. Sure there was Karen from his intro to music theory class last semester but she'd asked him out on a date.

You can imagine his reply to such an idea.

 _Rachel Rachel Rachel_

But anyway, this girl had a small nose that was slightly upturned like Natalie Dormer's and medium sized lips that were a light shade of pink. Her thin eyebrows matched the colour of her hair and were delicately arched, giving her the appearance of someone who had like perfectly drawn her eyebrows onto her face. _Wait,_ Finn thinks, squinting his eyes to judge, _are they drawn on?_ It took him a few seconds to confirm that they weren't.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ He thinks suddenly, looking down at his lap, _stop acting like a fucking creep around—_ Finn frowns at the directions of his thoughts, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't interested in anyone else— at least he hadn't been— other than Rachel. He smiles faintly at the thought of her his heart doing this freaking flip-flop that only she had managed to pull out of him.

Yeah, they were totally soulmates.

But that didn't change the fact that the girl sitting close by him was pretty.

He directs his gaze back towards her again and, much to his surprise, finds her staring at him. "We should be friends," she decides randomly, shifting her body so that she's facing him whilst simultaneously closing her book called _War and Peace._ Finn tries his best not to frown; he thought only old people read that book and she definitely wasn't older than him.

"You look like the kind of guy who has a person," she comments, lifting her legs up onto her chair and crossing them like she's about to start doing some yoga pose. Finn can feel his eyebrows raise. "A person?" he asks, his voice partially gruff. She, however, doesn't even skip a beat. "You know, a person," she waves her hands around dramatically as though she thinks that that will help him understand. "Someone who you love who you know you'll end up with one day. Like, a soulmate on hold. No matter what you do or where you are or who you meet, you know that you're like. . . endgame with this one person."

It kinda feels like she just invaded his brain.

"How the—"

"I recognised that expression on your face when I caught you staring at me," she interrupts, biting down on her lower lip. It's then that he notices her black combat boots. "You know, the whole 'oh this person is cute, I'm going to check them out and then that immediate expression of apprehension and self disgust appears on your face when you wonder if thinking another person is hot is cheating on your person, even if you're not necessarily together or you've never discussed it. Then you're face kinda went all dream like, as though you started to picture a shit ton of food." There's a pause before she adds nonchalantly, "Or sex."

Finn can feel his face turn all red at her words as he tries again.

"I still don't get how—"

"My friends tell me that I have the same expression on my face when I think about my person," she supplies helpfully. They observe each other for a moment and Finn thinks that he sees a hint of nervousness in her blue eyes. "So," she says, smacking her lips together as she extends out her right hand, "Friends?"

For some reason, he doesn't even think twice.

"Friends."

Finn changes his mind. Maybe meeting Evie was a big deal in the moment that it happened.

x.

Okay, so his summer classes finish and he returns home for the last few weeks of Summer before school starts up again. He spends most of his time lazing around, working at Burt's and hanging out with some of his friends, playing video games and everything. He talks to Matt, Kyle and Jeremy a lot and laughs when he receives Puck's first letter from basic training.

He doesn't hear all that much from Rachel.

"She's depressed," Kurt informs him, his tone matter-of-fact, "But she's trying to get over her disappointment and instead spends a lot of her time bashing Lily Peters—" the girl who had gotten the role and who was apparently some really rich dude's daughter— "with a frequency and ferocity that has Santana purring like a proud Mama."

"But she's. . . coping right?" Finn asks again, running a hand through his hair. Whenever he had talked to Rachel— which wasn't very often— they only exchanged the basics. "Yes she is," Kurt confirms, much to his relief. "She misses you, you know," Kurt says after he doesn't respond, "She never really talks about it but sometimes she just listens to Faithfully or some other Journey song you guys sang lead on for hours on end."

Finn's heart breaks in his chest, emotion making his eyes turn all glassy. "I miss her too," he says quietly, "And I want to be with her." Kurt responds after a few moments, his voice sounding accusatory and sympathetic all at once. "Then why aren't you here Finn?"

"I don't belong in New York," he replies, tightening his grip on the phone, "And she doesn't belong in Lima." In all this mess, all this love and heartbreak, Finn knows that that's true. Regardless of how much he loves Rachel, New York isn't his home. He doesn't belong there.

At least not now.

—

Finn isn't quite sure how it happens exactly but when he goes back to school he grows close to Evie. He hadn't really talked to her all that much since that day in the laundromat but during the first week of school when he goes to the laundromat with a pile of laundry, she's there.

"Finnegan," she greets warmly, closing yet another thick book in her lap as she gives him all her attention, "Long time no see." She's wearing an Ohio State t-shirt and ripped blue jeans, with her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. "Hey Evie," he greets, sitting in the chair next to her, "How was your summer break?"

She snorts loudly before joking, "You mean besides being ridiculously short compared to other people because of summer classes? Just great." He laughs a little before leaning back in his chair, clasping his hands together. He peers down at the book in her lap, his eyes widening when he takes in the title, _Anna Karenina._ His shock must be apparent on his face because she laughs loudly— and it's this sweet sound that's halfway between a giggle and a cackle— and explains, "I'm an English Lit major. I'm planning on finishing the reading list the school posted for all Lit majors."

"How many books are there?" he asks, half horrified, half impressed.

"Two hundred," she answers, without skipping a beat. "Granted, I'd already read about 70 of them before I'd found the list." Finn blinks rapidly at her nonchalant attitude, as though she thought every teenager read 900 page books for fun. "Right," he repeats, washing a hand over his face.

Yeah, believe it or not, they'd somehow managed to become friends despite having what appeared to be nothing in common. But as he gets to know her over the next month (they always met at the laundromat, it was kinda like, their place) he discovers that they do have some things in common. They both love music and like the same bands, though her iPod does have a greater amount of contemporary music. They were both raised in Ohio, he in Lima and she in an even smaller town called Van Wert. Both of their Dad's were dead, though hers had only died in July of last year and his died when he was still a little kid. And like him, he discovers, they had both aimed to get out of Ohio with their 'person' but failed.

She still hadn't really told him why.

But then again, neither had he.

They do end up talking about it though. They do discuss their 'persons'. They have the same Shakespeare class and so they were studying for an upcoming test in his dorm when he looks at her and finds her staring at the pictures on his bulletin board. There were some of him and Kurt, Puck, the New Directions old and new and some pictures of them at Nationals. But her eyes focus on the ones of him and Rachel.

"She's really pretty," she says faintly, playing with the chain around her neck.

"She's beautiful."

There's a few moments before he says anything else.

"I haven't talked to her in a while," he confesses, his eyes scanning the information in front of him as shame makes his cheeks tint red. "I try, all the time. I mean, I call her every week and I text her but she just— she just keeps pushing me away." He explains everything that happened with Funny Girl before finishing with, "I just feel so far away from her. Even more so when we broke up and she was dating that Brody idiot. It was weird, like being in Lima and at Mckinley kinda kept me linked to her and that tether between us still existed, it just seems so far away now that. . "

"Everything is new," she concludes, giving him a half knowing smile. "You're in a strange place that they've never been to before, so it feels as though you can't really share that experience with them and that you have to do it on your own. Which is terrifying because you thought that you'd do everything together."

Something heavy flickers in her blue eyes. Something that Finn recognises deep inside him.

"His name is Jace," she says vaguely, tucking one of her blonde curls behind her ear. "He's tall, as tall as you, maybe even taller. He has the kindest eyes I've ever seen— the greenest eyes as well. He has tattoos all over his body but they're pretty not like, harsh or menacing."

"He sounds nice," he comments lightly, his eyes focusing on the side of her face.

"He's the best."

And then in becomes almost like a game, exchanging secrets and moments of their relationships and lives.

"Rachel and I were engaged."

"The fuck Finnegan?" is what she says immediately after that confession. All he does is nudge her leg with his foot from where they are both lying down on the floor and he's kinda grateful all of a sudden that his roommate is one of those womanisers who sleeps with a new girl every other night in their dorm.

"Um, I had a pregnancy scare when I was seventeen. Went to the doctor and everything."

"I thought I had gotten my ex-girlfriend Quinn pregnant by blowing my load next to her in a hot tub. She really got knocked up by my best friend, Puck. Lied to me for months."

She arches her brow at him, her eyes widening.

"That same Puck who sends you letters every week from the army?"

He doesn't bother correcting by saying that he's in the air force, not the army.

"Yup."

"Fuck, Hudson," she breathes, a small scoff escaping her throat, "You're a much better person that I am."

But then it grows more intimate.

"When I was backpacking through Georgia I got so drunk I passed out in my motel room. The cleaning lady found me passed out in my own puke."

There's a beat before she responds and when she does her voice is so fragile and firm at the same time that he feels kinda hypnotised. "When I was in my freshmen year of high school, I got drunk at a party my ex, Freddie was throwing. I agreed— or at least, I vaguely remember agreeing to have sex with him. I woke up the next morning and I. . . I'd never felt so disgusted with myself in my entire life." When she glances over and sees the look on his face, she adds, "I know what happened wasn't my fault. I _know_ that I wasn't in the right of state of mind and that he is a shit faced asshole who deserves to be castrated," somehow he doesn't think she said that first. "But in the moment, it didn't feel like it."

It's strange.

Finn has had best friends before: Puck, Rachel, Sam, Artie. Everyone in Glee really was kinda like his family. But it's different with Evie. As much as he loves everyone, even the new guys on the team and Kyle and Jeremy and Matt, who he goes to parties and school organised concerts with, it's different to what he has with her. Like, Evie's kinda like what Rachel was to him except without all the romance and heartbreak.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't miss Rachel or that Evie is somehow replacing her.

(Which isn't really possible)

At night, he kinda lies there on his bed, closes his eyes and just reaches for the tether he and Rachel have. It's still there. Despite everything, despite the distance between them now, the tether is still there.

Just like it always will be, regardless of who he becomes friends with.

xi.

Finn doesn't really go back to Mckinley that much this year.

Yeah, he keeps in touch with Mr. Schue and everything but he doesn't teach the New Directions any new lessons, he doesn't know all that much about the new members they recruited this year. He just doesn't have the time to really. In between classes, parties, keeping in touch with friends, making new friends, football, it's all just kinda confusing and overwhelming.

But after Winter Break begins and he finally gets to go home for a month, he manages to see them at Sectionals. Jake, Kitty, Unique, Ryder, Joe and Marley all run up and hug him or high five him when he shows up and Mr. Schue introduces him to the new members as 'the one responsible for the New Directions winning their second nationals'. He feels all warm and giddy inside at that introduction but as he watches the New Directions perform, a pit begins to form in his stomach.

Guilt eats at his mind as the competition ends and it takes a great deal of effort for him to keep a happy smile on his face when they win.

"It's natural," Evie tells him later, when they're speaking to each other on the phone. Evie had also returned to her hometown for the holidays a day after him, since she had a midterm on the day he left. "You feel guilty because you feel responsible over them. I mean, isn't the whole reason why you guys won nationals in L.A. because of you?"

"Not just because of me," He says immediately, lying back down on his bed as he stares at the ceilings, "It was because of the team. Because of everyones hard work—"

"Jesus Christ Finnegan you're already beginning to sound like that teacher from _Boy Meets World_ or _The Wonder Years._ Look, I'm just saying that you feel like you owe something to them, like being busy with school and being unable to come back here every week means that you're abandoning them."

"But I am!" He explodes suddenly before his voice almost immediately softens, "Aren't I?"

Finn hears her sigh on the phone as she struggles to find the right words to express her thoughts. For a few moments, he thinks that she actually agrees that he is abandoning them and he feels bile rise up in his throat at the thought.

"Finn, if any of those people in Lima have a brain, they'd know that you'd be there everyday— fuck that, every _waking minute_ if you could."

Finn smiles.

It's later on at dinner when he first mentions Evie to his mom and Burt.

"Who were you talking to earlier honey?" his mom asks. She had walked in on him saying goodbye to Evie after her little pep talk when she came to call him down for dinner. Finn finishes serving himself some mashed potatoes and looks at her. "That was my friend Evie Mom," he replies, taking a bite of his food.

For some reason, he's suddenly glad that Kurt is coming home from New York tomorrow.

"Evie?" his mom asks, looking kinda surprised, "When did you meet her?"

"During the summer," he responds, after he finishes chewing his food, "She was also taking summer courses. We met at the laundromat." Her and Burt exchange this _glance_ as though they suspect something else is really going on. "Is that a problem?" he asks, feeling kind of defensive. "No honey," his mom replies instantly, her eyes widening slightly, "We were just surprised that you hadn't told us about her."

"She's cool," he says absentmindedly, "We have a few classes together."

"Does she also want to become a teacher?"

"No," he says, in between bites, "She's an English Lit major."

There's a few more moments of silence.

"Is she pretty?"

This—much to his eternal surprise— came from Burt.

Finn's eyes flash to his stepfather, the mood suddenly turning awkward.

"Burt!" his Mom cries.

"What?" he replies defensively, raising up his hands, "It's what we were both thinking."

Finn kinda wants to go in a hole and die.

"Yeah, uh, I guess she is. Not really my type though— and I have no desire to date anyone."

Later on, when dinner is over and he's washing the dishes in the kitchen, his mom joins him.

"I'm sorry Finn," she sighs, drying a plate. "We are both just worried about you. I mean, I know that you loved—" at his glance, she quickly corrects herself, "Love Rachel. But you're a handsome young boy in college and while I'm not encouraging you to give up on Rachel— I met your father when I was a teenager myself— I'm just saying that if she can date others, why can't you?"

Finn doesn't really know what to say except:

"Evie and I are just friends Mom."

There's a few seconds before he speaks again.

"She's my best friend at Ohio State actually."

Which was the truth.

Yet again.

The rest of the break passes without much really happening. Kurt comes home, Rachel doesn't, most members of the New Directions show up for Christmas Break and hang out a couple of times, Christmas happens, he gets some gifts etc.

The only time he really talks to Rachel is when he texts her to wish her a Happy Hanukah. The only thing she replies back is _Merry Christmas Finn._

xii.

The rest of his Sophomore year passes by without any major event until March comes around. He's passed his mid terms, the football season is over and he spends a lot of his time hanging out with friends (especially Evie) and going to parties and preparing for March break which began in a week. A few things happen before that one event happens though.

Evie turns twenty.

They go out with a big group of their friends and get shit faced drunk at a bar before they stumble into a karaoke pub place at around two in the morning. Usually, he would think _why the hell is a karaoke bar open at two in the morning_ but Finn is honestly too drunk to really care. Somehow, he and Evie are forced onto the stage by Matt and her friend Lia and before he knows it the opening bars to _Livin on a Prayer_ begin to play.

And it's fun. A lot of fun actually. Finn is suddenly hit by how much he actually misses singing every week in Glee and he smiles widely as he manages to hit the high note during the chorus, much to Evie's drunken delight. Another thing that's surprising is that Evie isn't that bad of a singer. Her voice isn't as _large_ or as _special_ as Rachel's but it's unique in it's own way, kinda raspy too.

He makes sure to keep in mind to ask her about it later.

But anyway, when he wakes up on the floor in her dorm room— his head freaking pounding— it's because his phone hasn't stopped ringing and buzzing. "Shut it off," Evie grumbles, burying her face deeper into her pillow. Finn casts a sleepy glance and lets out a relived sigh when he realises that her roommate isn't here. Dora, Evie's roommate, was a bitch in Finn's opinion.

And kinda scary too.

Finn lets out a low groan and reaches for his phone, answering the call.

"Hello?" he asks, his voice thick with sleep.

"Finn! I get to play Fanny!"

Rachel's voice bombards his senses, making him jump.

"Rach—what— slow down—"

She rambles on continuously, her voice shrill with excitement and it occurs to him that he's on speaker when he hears Kurt squeal with her in the background. "The lead actress playing Fanny, her grandma died and so she's taking two weeks off starting this coming Monday so I get—"

"Holy shit! You get to play Fanny!" he exclaims, his voice rising with excitement. "Rachel this amazing! Oh my god, I knew you would get to play her, I knew it." There's a hint of laughter in her voice as she responds, "I know you did Finn. And I didn't want to presume anything but I got you a ticket for my opening night on Monday—"

"I'll be there Rachel," he affirms immediately, sending a look towards a grumpy looking Evie who is silently urging him to quiet down. "You will?" she asks shyly, a hint of unsureness in her voice. In that moment, Finn forgets about the distance and tension between them that has grown over the past few months. "I'll be there Rachel, even if I have to walk all the way to New York," he promises.

And he is there.

He doesn't see Rachel at all when he arrives early morning on Monday because she's at makeup and last minute rehearsals but he does send her a text wishing her luck in the morning. A few hours later, Finn finds himself in a tux with a bouquet of flowers in his lap in the front row of some massive theatre. The show doesn't start for another few minutes so he pulls out his phone and messages her.

 _Break a leg :)_

She replies exactly two seconds later.

 _I love you._

He doesn't stop smiling throughout the whole show.

(And not that he really needs to confirm it or anything, she's _freaking incredible)_

Later on that night, when they eventually get back to the loft after they finish celebrating, she corners him out on the balcony. "I'm sorry," she tells him quietly, looking out at the NYC skyline. "What for?" he asks her, feeling slightly confused.

"For pushing you away," she explains, looking down at the floor, "I was just so ashamed. You had sent me to New York so _confident_ that I would make it and then when I didn't get Fanny, I thought that I had let you down somehow. That this would make you realise that maybe you didn't really want to be with be after all. And I uh, I know that that's stupid but I was just so scared of seeing that look on your face or of you telling me that you'd changed your mind that I thought if I kept on avoiding you it wouldn't happen."

"Rachel," he says gently, hugging her from behind and nuzzling his head into her neck. "I love you. There is nothing— _nothing_ in this world that would ever stop me from believing that we are meant to be together, okay? It's like written in the stars and everything okay?" She lets out a small murmur of affirmation and he bends down to press a quick kiss to the exposed skin on her shoulder. A grin breaks out on his lips as he murmurs, "I still think those producers are idiots for not picking you—"

He breaks off when she bursts into a loud laugh and the sight of her laughing makes his heart go all gooey in his chest. "That's better," he breathes and she beams at him with delight.

And for a whole 24 hours, everything is right in the world. It finally feels like Finn is returning to his body when he's with Rachel, like everything is okay and warm and _nice._

It doesn't last.

Evie calls him after Rachel's second show the next day, while they (they means him, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Santana, Rachel and Artie) are all watching a movie. She had also gone to New York for some music festival in downtown New York (her family was super rich apparently and when he had asked why she was going to New York when her person was there she had told him that he was going to Italy for March Break according to his Facebook posts) around the same time he had arrived in New York.

"Sorry," he says to the others as he moves into the bathroom to take the call.

"Hey Evie," he greets and is immediately disturbed when he hears her crying.

"What's wrong? Evie, what is it? Are you okay? Where are you—"

"Remember I told you about what happened to me in freshmen year? He's here. He showed up here and he saw me and—" She lets out a loud sniffle as she whispers, "And I'm scared. I was supposed to meet one of my friends at the bar but he was there and so I ran to the bathroom and fuck I didn't bring my wallet with me because I know the owner and he said it was on the house before I came and _fuck_ Finn I'm really scared— And I know that you're at your brother's place but if you could please come—"

"I'll be there," he interrupts, his hands balling into fists, "Give me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can." He exits the bathroom loudly, his heartbeat ringing in his ears as he grinds his teeth together in anger. _I'm going to fucking murder him,_ he thinks furiously, looking for the keys to his truck (he had driven to New York since he hadn't been able to get a plane ticket on such short notice) as everyone looks at him with concern.

"Finn what is it?" Rachel asks him.

"I have to go," he replies shortly, letting out a small sound of satisfaction as he shoves the keys into his pocket and looks around for his wallet. "What? Why?" Everyone murmurs the same question in unison but Finn can only focus on the rage boiling in his blood as he thinks of Evie and that _motherfucker._ "Evie needs me to go get her," he replies shortly, his frustration building as he swears loudly, "Fuck. Where is my wallet?"

"Evie?" He hears Kurt ask, "Your friend from Ohio State?"

Of course his Mom and Burt told him.

For some reason, the curious tone in Kurt's voice makes him even angrier.

"My best friend actually," he corrects, his voice cold. "And she needs me to go pick her up. She needs me to be her person because her person can't be there for her and she's been my person when I needed it." He lets out a frustrated sigh as he continues to search for his wallet to no avail. "Calm your tits Finnocence—"

"Would you please just help me find my freaking wallet?" he snaps, causing Santana's eyes to widen with shock. To his surprise they all agree and soon enough Rachel is handing him his wallet as he zips up his jacket. "Who is Evie?" he hears Sam ask Artie but it isn't Artie who answers. "No one knows," Rachel says lowly, sounding both angry and hurt, "Because apparently Finn has a whole new life that he has hidden from the rest of us."

"Now is not the time for this Rachel—"

"Sorry for being upset that you've hidden your whole life from all of us— including Kurt, who is supposed to be your brother and me—"

"Rachel," he snaps, one foot already out the door as he turns his head to stare at her. "This isn't about you, stop acting like it is." And then he's shutting the door behind him and bounding down the stairs, his heart hammering in his rib cage as he sprints to his truck and puts the address in his GPS. Finally, finally, he manages to pull into a parking space across the street from the club and he forces his way into the overcrowded bar of dancing, sweaty bodies. Some horrible dance song pounds in his ears as he makes his way towards the girls bathroom and the girls in front of the sink instantly scatter when he shoots them a glare.

"Evie?" he says hurriedly, knocking his hand against the closed cubicle.

He barely even blinks before the door is opened and she throws herself into his arms, sobbing loudly into his chest as she murmurs over and over, "Thank you. I'm sorry. Thank you." His arms lock around her as he leans his cheek on the top of her head. "Don't apologise," he tells her softly, gently petting her hair.

"Do you want to go back to your hotel?" he murmurs after a while.

"Yeah," she says, sniffling as she wipes at her eyes.

He guides her back to his truck and drives. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye, his heart clenching at the sight of her small expression. She was staring out the window at the city around them, mascara smudged around her eyes. Finn doesn't really remember how they got into her suite but he doesn't really care to. He guides her into the shower, her little black dress still clinging to her figure as she turns the water on, soaking his upper body.

He sets her heels onto the ground outside the shower and watches as she sinks down onto the ground, leaning her back against the wall. He sets aside his phone and wallet before crawling in next to her, the warm water beating down on them. "I thought I was over it," she whispers into his neck. "I haven't seem him since he moved during the summer before sophomore year."

Finn merely sits there quietly alongside her, waiting patiently until she regained the strength to stand. He isn't quite sure how long they sit there but it's long enough for the water to turn icy cold as it beats down on their heads. "You're my best friend," she confesses tonelessly, wrapping her arms around her knees, which she had brought up to her chest.

"You're mine."

Her lips quirk up a little bit.

"I thought Puck was your best friend."

He frowns at that and pats at the place where his heart is before explaining, "Puck is my brother. He's my wingman— my oldest friend. There is a difference."

"Fair enough," she returns before stretching her arm out and turning off the water.

They don't say anything else after that.

xiii.

The next day, he tells her how he had fought with Rachel before getting her. How he had been so freaking _angry_ that he hadn't been able to think straight. "You should talk to them," she advises, eating another spoonful of ice cream that they had bought at this market a few blocks away from her apartment. "Apologise."

Finn frowns and explains that he doesn't have any trouble apologising, he's just kinda annoyed that Rachel got angry with him for 'hiding his life from them'. "I mean I just don't understand," he says frustratedly, "She shuts me out for months and I don't even get angry. I understand why she did it, even if I didn't agree with it. I forgave her— fuck that, I _love_ her. We're meant to be together, I know that and she knows that. I've told her a million times." He tells her about the wedding they went to last February and how he had told Rachel that they were endgame.

He's taken aback at the surprised expression on her face.

"Sorry— it's just, that's coming from the guy who thought that he could get a girl pregnant because he blew his load in a hot tub." Finn doesn't know whether or not he should be amused or offended: he chooses both. "Anyway, it's just frustrating. We go back and forth— we don't have any rules. Before it used to be that we can't be together because she's in New York and I'm in Ohio but knows it's becoming more and more evident that we can't be together—properly— because we're not ready." He lets out a small snort before continuing, "It's funny, I think we were more ready to take on the world together when we were in high school and engaged."

Evie looks at him carefully before standing up and extending her hand out to him.

"There's something I have to show you."

"What—"

"Just trust me," she interrupts firmly, smiling at him softly.

And he does trust her.

So he allows her to pull him out of the hotel suite and drag him down multiple blocks. They walk for quite a while because his feet start to hurt by the time they reach the apartment building. The complex is tall and a little shabby looking to be honest, it kinda reminds him of the outside of the loft. All dark colours and the occasional rusty railing.

"We were supposed to live on the top floor." Evie's voice breaks his reverie. "The only reason we'd chosen this complex was because the view on the seventeenth floor was incredible. You could see the whole New York City skyline. We had it all planned out you see; we didn't want my parents to pay for an apartment we wanted to do it on our own. Be the adults we claimed we were. We were supposed to move in on August 10th. My Dad was going to lend us his jeep so we could fit all of our stuff in and then he and my Mom were meant to come visit us when we are all settled in."

Something dark and heavy flutters in her eyes as she continues. "We were both going to go to Columbia. I for English Lit and he for Journalism. We had it all planned out. But then my Dad died and everything we had planned for went to shit. My mom was a mess— contrary to popular belief couples who happen to be rich can actually be in love and not cheat on each other— and I felt so responsible over her. Like I had to take care of her somehow. So I planned on taking the first semester off and go to New York in December but by the time August came around, the idea of leaving my Mom all alone in another state broke my heart."

Tears prick her eyes as she bites down on her lip. "So I dropped out of Columbia and switched to Ohio State. I didn't even tell him until the day he was supposed to leave. The look on his face when he realised what I'd done. . . He told me he'd follow me wherever I wanted to go, that we could do this together and that I shouldn't shut him out. I suppose you can piece together that I hadn't listened to him and that I let him go. I haven't talked to him since— We agreed that we would let each other go for the whole four years of college. And at first I hated myself for it. I regretted it— I couldn't handle the idea of life not going the way it was supposed to. You know with my dad, Columbia, Jace. . .But then I realised somewhere along the way that if I'm supposed to accept that life changes and that things don't always go the way you plan them, I should do that for myself. Not for anyone else."

She places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes it gently. "You should find that peace for yourself Finn, not for anyone else. Not for your Mom, Rachel, Kurt, Puck or anyone other than yourself."

Finn casts his eyes to the top floor and tries to imagine it: Evie living with Jace in a small shoebox apartment, wearing a Columbia sweater instead of an Ohio State hoodie. Maybe she would have kept her hair shoulder length and not have let it grown to the middle of her chest. Maybe she would have gone to a bookstore around the corner that was right next to a Starbucks and not the one that was a twenty minute walk from her dorm. He thinks about her not being at Ohio State, about them not being friends and suddenly— and quite selfishly, he realises— he is infinitely glad that she's here.

With him.

"Thanks Evie," he tells her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

xiv.

He finishes his Sophomore year with 3.2 GPA and without being on speaking terms with Rachel. Mr. Schue and the New Directions have already started practicing for Nationals, which is being held in Florida this year and Finn has been invited to be a chaperone, which he accepted.

It's on a Tuesday that Mr. Schue tells him.

If the New Directions don't win Nationals, Glee club is over.

For good.

Which, even though Finn hasn't really had that big of a role concerning the New Directions this year, fills him with such pain and outrage that Mr. Schue has to physically stop him from storming into Sue Sylvester's office— because somehow she managed to become the principal of Mckinley. How that managed to happen, Finn isn't really sure.

But anyway, he invites Evie to come with him to Florida and she accepts since neither of them have to prepare for summer courses this year. "I've always wanted to go to Disney World," is all she tells him, which he knew was a _yes._ This year, Sam, Artie, Blaine (and Kurt) and Tina travel down to Orlando support their friends who were still in the New Directions.

Thankfully, they all like Evie.

And she likes them.

Apparently, Tina already felt like she knew her because of how much they were featured on each others Instagram stories (something which Evie forced him to get). Kurt even seems to like her but he does ask if they are together, though Finn suspects that it's not really him that's really interested. Rachel hadn't called him back when he had called her and Finn figured that she needed some space. They both did.

But anyway, they all go to Disney land on the day of rehearsals and Finn buys a picture that the machines take when everyone is on the biggest drop down from a rollercoaster and has it framed. And yeah, he does get really nervous the morning before the New Directions go up on stage but there is so much riding on it this time and Mr. Schue had practically forced him out the door during rehearsals, saying that their set list was a 'surprise'.

Whatever that meant.

Anyway, Finn feels as though he is going to throw up when they're called onto the stage and Evie has to clasp her hand on top of his to get him to stop shaking. His eyes widen slightly when the opening bars for the first song begin to play. Ryder walks to the front of the stage and meets his eyes in the audience. _"I looked out this morning / And the sun was gone / Turned on some music, to start my day / I lost myself in a familiar song / I close my eyes and I drift away."_

"Oh my god," Evie whispers beside him. "They're doing Finn's favourite songs."

By the time _I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For_ rolls around, tears are pricking in his eyes as his heart clenches in his chest. They were the last group to perform and so while the judges deliberate he finds Mr. Schue and hugs him, man to man. It feels as though a century has passed by the time the judges finish deliberating and he is so full of anxiousness that his whole chair is vibrating due to his incessant movement. Even Evie is biting down on her lower lip so tightly she makes a cut.

The presenter enters the stage and surveys the crowd before thanking them all for being there and declares who won third place. He exhales with relief when it's some school from Oregon and both of his hands are currently being squeezed tightly by Evie on his left and Kurt on his right. "And first place goes to. . . Throat Explosion!"

 _No._

 _No._

 _No fucking way._

He exchanges a horrified look with Kurt as they both realise:

Glee club is over.

xiv.

Everyone comes back to say goodbye.

Even Ms. Holliday and April Rhodes come back to perform a few numbers with them.

It still doesn't seem real to Finn.

He was supposed to teach here at Mckinley. He was supposed to become the director of the New Directions with Mr. Schue after he graduated. Finn wouldn't be the person he is today if it wasn't for the club and the thought of some kids— especially Marler, Ryder, Jake, Unique and Kitty— not having that escape every again fills him with literal _agony._

(Evie has gotten him to read a lot more books over the past few months)

But there's nothing that he can do.

He pleads and begs Sue to change her mind, to give them one more year and she is surprisingly subdued when gently explains to him that it wasn't within her control and that as principal of the school she had to respect the budget she was given.

Finn couldn't even be mad with her about it.

Puck manages to come back for a week and he looks broader and stronger when Finn picks him up at the airport along with Jake. He's surprised when he realises how _empty_ his life is when Puck isn't in it. It's not as though he didn't miss him beforehand, it's just now he's reminded of what it's like when Puck is around 24/7.

It's different somehow.

(Rachel avoids him like the plague when she walks into the choir room and it takes every inch of self control he has not to spend all his time staring at her)

By the time Thursday rolls around, Finn has heard so many musical numbers that his ears kinda hurt and while they were all touching, emotional and heart warming there hasn't been one that's really _surprised_ him.

That's until Quinn and Puck do a duet together.

" _Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough / Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again / It's in the stars / It's been written in the scars on our hearts / We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again."_

He shoots Rachel a glance out of the corner of his eye and somehow he's not surprised to find her staring at him. After the number was over and Quinn and Puck had declared themselves a couple once again, they wait until everyone else had left the choir room before approaching each other.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel first asks. "I know that some of the new kids meant a lot to you and Glee meant a lot— to all of us but I know you planned on working here one day."

"That plan is shot to hell. Glee Club is over, Sue won. They all won. We lost."

"Sometimes life doesn't quite got the way you plan it too," she points out and Finn is reminded of what Evie told him a few months ago. About how if he was going to accept that life changes regardless of what he had planned he had to do it for himself.

"Do you think that we can learn to love each other like we did before?" he asks her quietly, staring at the 1st place trophy in the trophy case across the room. "Before I put you on that train? Before these past two years?"

"When we're ready."

"When is that going to be? Because I love you more than anything but I can't be there for you all the time like I want to. Like I need to if we're going to make this work— and you can't be the person that I need you to be. So does that mean that we're broken up? Because we belong together and Ive never stopped believing that."

Rachel considers his words for a few moments, her expression thoughtful as she eventually looks into his eyes. "I think that we both have some growing up to do," she confesses, "And I think that we both have to live separately for a while before we can give us a proper shot again. We haven't really been good with letting each other go. We were always in the back of each others minds these past two years."

"But I don't want to be with anybody else. I don't belong with anyone else."

"Neither do I," Rachel replies evenly, "But we're not doing each other any favours by holding on to each other so tightly, even when we aren't even speaking. It isn't healthy."

Finn considers this for a moment before nodding.

"I guess this is it for now."

Tears prick her eyes as she responds.

"I guess it is."

And while they may perform _Don't Stop Believing_ to Mr. Schue and he may say another million goodbyes over the next few days, nothing quite breaks his heart like that one.

xv.

Junior year comes and goes with an easiness that surprises him.

He no longer has to feel guilty for being away from Glee. Rachel has essentially given him her blessing to date other people. And he does. Date. Evie sets him up with her friend Molly and they date for a whole two months before she breaks it off, claiming that he wasn't really 'invested' in their relationship. There had been other girls: hook ups and one night stands and random dates here and there that hadn't really culminated in anything.

That was mostly because of Rachel (even if they had 'let each other go' his heart was still tethered to hers).

But he would be lying if he said Evie didn't have something to do with it.

He had moved into an apartment complex with Matt, Kyle and Jeremy on one floor and with Evie and two of her friends moving into the flat across from theirs. He spent almost every waking hour with Evie, when he wasn't in classes or at practice or something. In many ways, she was kind of like a girlfriend, except without the sex and kissing and stuff.

And the whole, you know, liking each other romantically.

But that doesn't mean that he doesn't wonder sometimes. Evie _is_ a pretty girl, in the same unconventional way that Rachel was beautiful and she was kind, intelligent and blunt in a way that wasn't mean (or intentionally mean like Santana). The one time he really considers it is during Spring break of Junior year, when they went to her family's cabin in Florida for two weeks.

She was wearing a long white sundress that was clinging to her ankles because she was standing near the water and the sun was hitting her hair at an angle that made it look as though she was _glowing._ In that moment, he thought to himself, _Holy crap do I love Evie?_

And it would be so easy to say that he did. That he was in love with her and wanted to be with her and in some other life, had Rachel not existed, it would have been true. And he knows that if Jace had somehow never existed, it would have been true for her too.

But their 'persons' do exist and Finn—quite honestly— wouldn't have it any other way.

(He was okay with her being his _almost_ )

xvi.

Time passes.

Graduation looms ahead.

The future begins to become a reality.

All of his closest guy friends seem to know what they're doing. They all even have jobs waiting for them all over the country. Matt in California, Jeremy in Texas, Kyle in Virginia. But Finn can't really comprehend a future without Glee Club, if that makes any sense.

Mr. Schue had remained at Mckinley and Finn had heard stories about how Sue Sylvester had slowly turned it into a place that prized only athletics and the 'strong'. There weren't any arts programs whatsoever.

"It's just so unfair," he complains to Evie, a week before their graduation, "The arts are just as important as anything else. I don't get why that's so hard for people to accept. Music and acting are all about exposing your emotions and being vulnerable— and being comfortable talking about issues and stuff. She can't just completely take that away. The school board shouldn't let her— it's completely unfair."

So he might be a little drunk.

Maybe.

"So why don't you do something about it?" Evie asks, her words slightly slurred as she bumps her head against his shoulder. "Talk to whoever the fuck is in charge of these things. Voice your concerns that Sue Sylv—" she hiccups loudly, stars in her eyes. "That Sue is running the school like a tyrant and that the arts do matter. If anyone can convince them, it's you."

Finn gasps loudly, his cheeks flushing.

"I'll do that," he promises loudly, fumbling to pull out his phone from his pocket as he stumbles a few paces ahead of her, "I just need to talk to someone about it first." Before he can really think about what he's doing, he's already clicked on her name.

"Rachel," he cries when she picks up (he hasn't called her since they're conversation in the choir room) , "I'm going to bring back the glee club!"

"Are you drunk Finn?" she asks, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Mayyybbeee," he replies playfully, before: "I miss you."

She breaths loudly into the receiver.

"I think that bringing back the Glee club is a good thing for you Finn. You'll be so happy leading a group like that."

"You think so?" he asks petulantly.

"I know so," she corrects.

Finn nearly squeals with excitement as his heart skips a beat.

—

He comes back to Lima with a teaching degree, a new haircut, all of his belongings and his best friend by his side. Evie had told him that she was still waiting back for replies to her job applications and that she would return to Lima with him for a little while.

It was nice having the company in his little shoebox apartment that he finds overlooking this nice park across his street (his Mom's house is only twenty minutes away, which is a plus). It takes a lot of hounding after secretaries and creepily stalking some important education people online for him to _finally_ manage to get an appointment with the guy in charge of all the education stuff in their school district. Some middle aged dude called Mr. White.

When he walks into his office, Finn can barely hide his trembling as he begins his speech about the importance of the arts ( Evie had helped edit the speech when he was finished but he hadn't let her write it with him. This was something he needed to do on his own) and how Sue Sylvester was teaching her students that winning was the only that mattered. When he finishes, his heart is in his throat and his palms are sweaty and he's having trouble breathing but Finn doesn't really care: he _needs_ him to bring back Glee.

He has to.

 _Please Please Please._

"I agree Mr. Hudson," Mr. White says, his face guarded as he stares at him from across his desk.

"What?" he blurts out, his eyes widening with surprise.

"I'll let you bring back the Glee club."

For a moment, Finn can't quite believe it.

"But you have to do something for the school board first."

xvii.

Sue Sylvester is removed as principal of Mckinley high on June 19th 2017.

Finn had been tasked with recording every single injustice that was being committed at Mckinley. He was told to write down the name of every bully, whether student or teacher and discover all the ways the sports teams were abusing their privileges under their principals encouragement.

And he wasn't even the only one doing this.

Other people had been stationed at Carmel high school and so many others across the country in an attempt to expose how money was being wasted on athletes and not being spent on something worthwhile and meaningful (AKA the Arts).

It's a lot more complicated than it sounds— Finn doesn't understand it himself really, but all he knows is that at the end of the day, Mckinley High is renamed Mckinley School of Arts and Mr. Schue is appointed as principal and he finally— finally, gets to be in charge of the New Directions.

All on his own.

Everyone from Glee sends him cards and flowers and phones him to express their admiration and gratitude.

It's two weeks after this change in events that Evie tells him she's going to New York.

"Are you sure that it's what you want?" he asks her, though he knows in his heart that it is. That somehow he's always known that she'd go there eventually. "Yeah," she replies softly, staring up at him with tears in her eyes as she zips up her suitcase, "Jace is picking me up at the airport." Finn smiles slightly at the news though a lump of sadness forms in his throat.

He hugs her tightly and breathes into her neck, feeling his eyes grow wet. "I'll miss you," he whispers, burying his face into her hair. She pulls back from him a little and links her arms around his neck. "You are my almost," she murmurs, staring into his eyes before cupping his cheek with her right hand. "Thank you Finnegan, for being my person when Jace couldn't."

A tear slips down his cheek as he echoes her words.

"Thank you for being my person when Rachel couldn't."

And they both chuckle despite the tears running down their faces.

He drives her to the airport despite her insisting that she could get a cab and when they reach her terminal she turns to face him, her eyes red with tears. "Can I try something?" she asks him, standing so close to Finn he can feel her body heat. He nods his head and waits.

She cups both of his cheeks in her hands and pulls him down so that she can press her lips to his. It's a gentle, sobering kiss that reminds him of the word _almost._ She pulls back after a second and presses a finger to her lips as she whispers, "I wondered what kissing you would be like sometimes. Now I know."

He tilts his head at her and murmurs, "I'm in love with Rachel."

"I'm in love with Jace," she counters.

They're cut off by the announcement that her flight is beginning to board.

He grabs a hold of her hand and squeezes it.

"Thanks Finnegan," she whispers, squeezing it back before letting go and walking away.

—

When he goes to bed that night, Rachel calls him the moment he's about to fall asleep.

"Hello?" he questions groggily, his heart clenching when he hears her voice.

"Finn?" she returns, her voice apologetic, "I didn't mean to wake you— Sorry, I'll leave you be—"

"No, no it's okay Rachel," he tells her, meaning every word, "Are you okay?"

There's a moment before she speaks again.

"I got cast as Elphaba in the revival of Wicked," she whispers shyly, her voice tight with excitement. "I'm so happy for you," he says, his voice warm, "You're the most talented person I know." Something which hasn't changed and he knows never will. "I'll be in New York for a while," she comments and he imagines her standing on her balcony, looking at the NYC skyline.

"You know where to find me."

And when they hang up a while later, he falls to sleep thinking about how they'll finally find their way back to each other.

xviii.

In the end it happens like this:

Finn is standing in front of his Glee club, his hands clasped together as he speaks enthusiastically. He looks smart, sophisticated even. Not like a kid playing at adult. The one thing that hasn't changed is the occasional plaid, which he is wearing right now. He's clean shaven too (Finn never really liked having facial hair).

A one year teaching certificate from Mr. Schue hangs in his office near the choir room.

(He's been teaching for four years now)

He hasn't talked to Rachel in six months, since he went to go see her in the Broadway version of _An Education._ But he's happy. Content, even. He's still in touch with Sam, Artie, Santana, Kurt (of course, the dude is his brother), Puck, Blaine, almost everyone who was ever in the Glee club really. Evie, however, he hasn't spoken to in years.

Last time he'd seen her, it was in New York during a visit to Kurt. He had walked into a bookstore (he's actually began to enjoy reading) and whilst he had been in the classics section he had heard a familiar giggle from somewhere near him. He had moved himself so that he could peak over and sure enough, he had seen a short blonde girl and a tall—literally, the dude was the same height as him— olive toned brunette guy standing next to each other. Evie said something that made the guy laugh and kiss her on the cheek.

It warmed his heart really, to know that she had finally been reunited with her person. They had walked to the cashier and though Finn had been tempted to walk up to her, he hadn't and had simply left it at that. Until, however, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Hey Finnegan," Evie said warmly.

"Hey Evie," he replied, reaching down to hug her. They had gone out for coffee with Jace and he had seen how _in tune_ they were with each other, how, even if it wasn't obvious, they couldn't stop touching each other. Before they had parted, Evie called out to him. "Finn, would you do me a favour?"

"Yes?" he responded amusedly.

But there was only sincerity in her eyes as Jace waited for her nearby.

"Be happy."

He smiled at her, long and slow.

"I am."

Finn shoves these thoughts away, focusing instead on explaining the assignment. He had been appointed as coach to the New Directions by Mr. Schue, since he had become the principal of Mckinley Arts school. It was actually kinda cool how many arts programs there were. Dance, vocals, art, anything someone could possibly imagine and more.

It was awesome.

"Country music has often been used to tell a story. Whether it's a love story or a story about how someone broke your heart, you're taken on a journey. I want you all to find a country song and when I say country I don't mean Taylor Swift." There's a moment before he adds, "Well, I guess anything from her first album qualifies but anything else doesn't really. Anyway, I want you all to find a country song that takes you on a journey. Where you feel as though there is a beginning, middle and end—"

The door to the choir room opens behind him and he hears a couple of his students murmur in the background. Finn turns his head towards the door and his heart kinda stops beating when he recognises that it's Rachel. His stomach flutters as he walks towards her, confusion making his brain feel all muddled.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

She looks beautiful and simple all at once. Her hair, now recently died back to its original colour, has been left down. She's wearing a blue skirt with a white t-shirt tucked into it. There are no glamorous jewels or Chanel handbags or beautiful ball gowns that she wore to the Tony's whenever she was nominated (she had already won twice and been nominated three times). There is only Rachel, wearing the gold star necklace he gave her during their junior year.

She smiles at him, soft and slow and somehow he knows this is it.

"I'm home."

—

 _End._


End file.
